No Submission
by GossipGirlBeatles FANATIC
Summary: Kim has been in love with Jared since who knows when, but what happens when he imprints and she won't let him in, she won't trust him and she won't submit to the imprint. But when they need their connection more than ever things take a turn for the worst!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**First Jared and Kim twilight fanfic!! Please review and subscribe! I would appreciate it! **

"KIMBERELEY ANNE GRAYSTONE! If you don't get down here as soon as possible I will drag you down by your feet!" A shrill voice sounded into my dream, the wonderful voice of my mother. There really was no reason as to why I needed an alarm to wake me up; her voice was like a boom box.

"Five more minutes mum!" I yelled back at her, she interrupted my dream, the dream where I was even more invisible than I already was. I liked being invisible, my self-confidence was so low that I could barely stand being out my front door, outside was like forbidden territory. I was embarrassed by everything and everyone that would even take notice or be seen with me within a five mile radius. I'm sure even teachers are embarrassed to even have me in their class. I'm not sure exactly as to why I am like this because I've always had supportive parents and a good child hood.

"Now Kim! You're going to be late as it is!" My mother screeched.

"Fine! I'm up! Are you happy?" I yelled, opening my door.

"Yes! I am! Hurry up or I'm not taking you to school you can walk, in the rain!"

"Yeah, yeah you'll definitely make me walk in the rain!" I replied sarcastically.

I made my way over to the duchess in the corner of my room, I sat down at my seat and began to brush my hair, it was long and had to pay alot of attention to it, my hair is black and wavy and goes down to my waist. My skin tone was a little lighter than all the natives around here, my mother is Quileutte and my Dad is American, so i got the wavy hair and blue eyes from himself and his family. Not that I didn't like my hair all my eyes, i definitely wasn't complaining. But it made me look different to everyone else, which made me stand out. I like being invisible. I don't like anyone taking notice of me, even when someone compliments me; it makes me feel uncomfortable when someone looks at me. Like they are judging me.

After I finished brushing my hair, I walked over to my dresser; I put on my black skinny jeans, long sleeved purple shirt and my red and purple converse. Once I was happy with my appearance I walked downstairs grabbing my lunch and putting it in my school bag along with my books, and ran out the door and getting into the car. Mum was already in the car and shivering while putting her hands in front of the heater.

"Took your time" she complained.

"You didn't wake me up early enough"

"I shouldn't have to; you're a big girl now! Set the phone on your IPod or phone or something"

"Yeah, okay, whatever" and that was the end of the conversation, until we reached my school which wasn't a very long trip.

"I'm working all night, So I'll see you in the morning sweetie, and your father is out of town for two weeks, think you can handle the house by yourself tonight?"

"Most definitely" heh, typical always out of town, I know dad is having an affair, and mum is too. Why can't they just be honest and get divorced or something. It would be so much easier, it's been like this for two years, and is just plain annoying. I closed the door and walked off to class. I ran into my best friend, who was by far one of the prettiest girls in school. Her hair is past her shoulders and is brown. Like green eyes and has the skinniest, curviest and toned body ever seen. Seriously, she could be some model, she ran up to me and bear hugged me.

"Omg Kimmie! I haven't seen you since two weeks ago" she gasped "I have so much to tell you! You know Paul? Like hot Paul, he got hotter! And guess what! So did Jared, they are like way taller, and guess what I was down at the shop the other day and Paul came up to me and kept staring at me and then he asked me out and now we are officially dating!"

"Hey to you to Abby, as for the getting hotter part, that's impossible and what makes you official" I asked, hoping to challenge her on something but she always had an excuse, reason and explanation to everything, literally.

"Well it true! You wait till you see! And uhh facebook official duh!" she laughed, everything was official when it was on facebook.

"Okay, I believe you then" and I left it at that, she grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards homeroom. I walked in and all eyes set on us, fantastic. I began to shake, whenever I was in front of alot of people i would always get scared. Then I set my eyes on Paul and Jared, well at least who I thought were Paul and Jared, a steroid version of them. A very hot, steroid and buff version. And to be quite honest i liked it, okay maybe because I was in love with Jared, but still.

I sat down in front of the boys and Abby took her spot she turned around and began flirting typical, so i didn't look like a loner or unsociable. I turned around and looked up, and so did Jared, he was smiling and then our eyes connected. It felt like everything finally settled and I just wanted to be close to him right then and there, it was such an odd sensation. And somehow I couldn't pull my eyes from his. His eyes were like a well, dark, consuming, unexpecting and amazingly deep. I could feel Abby and Paul's eyes on us but neither of us could pull away from each others gaze. It was like our universes just collided and I now had a feeling that things were going to be alot different.

"Hi" he smirked.

Oh god

Jared Thail is talking to me!

Jared Thail!

Oh my gosh!

What am I going to reply?!

Breathe just breathe!

So what do I do? Something incredibly stupid, snap out of the stare and turn around completely ignoring his acknowledgement towards me.

Stupid, stupid me!

**Please excuse grammar, punctuation and spelling i do not proof read so if there are parts that don't make sense, that's why :)**

**So yeah read, review, subscribe. Is that so hard?**

**Please && Thankyouuu :D **

**Fanatic xo**


	2. What Was That

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Please review :)**

I **was kind of disappointed; i had alot of story alerts but barely any reviews! Is it that hard?**

* * *

**KIM'S P.O.V**

When class started Abby turned to me and gave me a dirty look, I knew I was never going to hear the end of it, she was about to rip my head off.

"What the hell was that!" she sneered.

"What was what?" I decided to play dumb, silly me it only made her angrier.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, so why'd you do that?" she said tapping her pen o the edge of the desk.

"I don't know because I did! Stop questioning my motives!"

"Oh I will! He's hot and he said hi and you were completely rude to him!" she scolded.

I instantly turned around, said a quick hey, and then faced her "Happy? I replied, a little late but I did so why don't you shut up now!" I sneered back at her.

"I will, what's up with you!"

"Nothing, you're pushing me out of my comfort zone!"

"Woah, all I said was to say hi, jeez" she said partly dropping the subject.

"Yeah whatever" I said paying attention to my work.

I understand why she thinks that was rude, and yes it was rude and stupid on my behalf but I couldn't help it. Since when has he taken time out of his day, ever, to even say hello to me. And now he does, i don't know, I don't understand. But I don't really care he'll probably never even look my way ever again and I was okay with that. Even though I had a massive crush on him I didn't exactly want to talk to him. Admiring from afar as I like to call it and I'm fine with that.

The bell rang and Abby quickly packed her stuff up and here and Paul walked out of the room hand in hand. I took my time packing my books up and I felt a hand on my arm. I turned around and it was Jared. I at him for a second and then ripped my arm away from his grip.

"Umm, have I done something?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"No, I just don't have time to talk or whatever you're trying to get my attention for" I said in an annoyed tone.

"Well I'll walk you to the next class" he offered opening the classroom door for me.

"No thanks, I'm quite capable to escort myself"

"I was just offering, do you want me to take your bag or something?"

"No, I would appreciate it if I could be alone, I have a test next so please don't distract me, goodbye" I said, turning around and walking the opposite way.

**JARED'S P.O.V**

Woah, I imprinted and it was the most amazing thing in the whole world and thankfully it was someone I know I will and do appreciate, it was Kim. The quiet girl who stayed out of the limelight and drama. She was so beautiful. But when I go to talk to her or help her she completely shuts me down. I mean I have some skill when it comes to girls I can literally click my fingers and get one. Kim's not even looking twice at me.

What did I do?

* * *

**Should I continue?**

**Please excuse grammar, spelling and punctuation I don't proof read so if it doesn't make sense that's why haha.**

**Please review :) It would mean sooooooo much to me!! **

**Please && Thankyouuu**

**-Fanatic xo**


	3. Hello, Imprint!

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Jared's P.O.V**

So I know what I'm gonna do, just be there until she realises that she loves me and I will always be there, I mean that's what Emily did right? Like when Sam imprinted on her. I hope that this isn't to hard with Kim I'm not used to challenges. But I will always take one on.

So what did I do?

Ignore what she said and walk her to her class, so what if I piss her off. There are always ways to get out of the doghouse and eventually she will give into the imprint so in the end it all works out for me, maybe I shouldn't be so cocky. Oh well, it's my nature.

I ran after her and grabbed the edge of her bag and stopped her "Hey! Wait up!" I said, turning her towards me.

"What do you want Jared, I need to get to class" she said in an annoyed tone.

"I uhh- I just wanted to know if you uhh- wanted to sit with the group at lunch, you know hang?"

She looked at me and laughed "Uhh, no".

"What did I do to you?"

"Nothing, but I'm not going to be one of these girls who will be your tart for the week then you move on because your done flirting now please move along Mr. Full of yourself and ignore me like you have done your whole life, goodbye!" she smiled and moved along to her next class.

"So I'll see you at lunch! I expect you at my table!" I yelled down the hallway at her, she turned around and gave me the finger.

This was most definitely going to be a challenge!

**Kim's P.O.V**

What was his problem? I wish he would just give up! And ignore me! Gosh is it that hard? To do the same thing he has done most of his life?

Why the hell would he take interest in me?

I'm Kim, plain old boring Kim.

How is he not embarrassed by talking to me? It's probably just some dare or he's just trying to just be cruel. I don't know but sooner or later I will find out his plan. God, why can't he just say what he wants straight to my face instead of annoying me and quite frankly humiliating himself. Gosh, he annoys me majorly! I just feel like screaming in his face would you not talk to me!

Class is boring as usual, how shitty would it be if you had a teacher that looked like a toad and yelled all the time, well that's my teacher, how epically not cool! But I guess that's just teachers for you and school. The teacher gave us our homework and the bell rang and I made my way out of the classroom and to my locker. Until I saw what was there.

Jared being the 'what was there'. LEAVE ME ALONE!

Oh gosh, he's so hot.

"Kim! Like I said, you're gonna sit with us at lunch so come on!" he said grabbing my arm and dragging me to his table and sitting me down. I sat down next to Jacob Black and Embry Call. They both looked at me oddly but then smiled and started up a casual conversation. Five minutes later Abby came up hanging off Paul's arm and sat down, he followed and wrapped an arm around her and looked love struck.

Love, Ick.

Jared pushed Embry off the seat and sat next to me.

"See it's not that bad now is it?" he smiled taking a bite into his sandwich.

"No, I still don't want to be here" I complained.

"Why? Why don't you want to be around me?"

"Because, your popular and I'm not and then all of a sudden you start talking to me! So I'd rather you not talk to me"

"Do you have to be so, so god damn not trusting?"

"Yes, yes I do, because in this world you can't trust anyone because in the end. No one and I mean no one has your back, every man or in this case woman for herself"

"So, you don't have to even trust me! Just talk to me and stop being so unsociable" he argued.

"I'm not being unsociable!"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not!"

"Whatever but you still should talk to me"

"And why should I"

"Because I'm epic!"

"Epic? You!" I snorted.

"Oh my dear you have my to learn young grasshopper"

"You're an idiot"

"But you love it"

"Yes"

He laughed.

"Uhh, I mean no!" I corrected my words.

"No?"

"No"

"No?"

"Yes!"

"No, yes or yes, no?"

"No, yes" I paused for a second "Yes, no!"

"Too late you said no, yes"

"That is so unfair!"

"No it's not"

"Whatever" I said dropping the situation, and crossing my arms across my chest. I didn't talk for the rest of the lunch, and he tried to get me to talk but i didn't budge. This guy really wasn't giving up was he?

**Jared's P.O.V**

So I'm pretty sure I'm starting to piss her off but quite frankly I really don't give a damn there is no way I'm letting go of this amazing girl. No way in hell will that ever happen! I mean hello!

Imprint!

**I know it's a short chapter, get over it. **

**Review and subscribe!**


	4. Kitty got claws?

**JARED'S P.O.V**

Its official, I hate patrol! The guys are not letting me live this down. Apparently I'm not man enough to get my imprint. And I'm not what Kim wants, what she needs. But clearly that is all bullshit I don't see any of the others imprinting now do I? So maybe they should shut their mouths before I shut it for them. Although I'm not worried by the childish taunting of the pack, in the end I have a scheme for getting Kim. Its called operation make her so uncomfortable – Physically and emotionally- that eventually she has to come and confront me about it. Then I will pull the sweet talking and make her melt at my feet.

Foolproof.

How do I execute this plan? Easy, randomly just 'accidently' trip and kind of push her into the wall with me against her, of course not hurting her, not forcing myself on her either. But just enough to see the cute blush rise up on her cheeks. And emotionally make her melt, well, just say stuff to her to make her blush maybe even feel a little embarrassed at how much I'm being a sweetheart to her. Incoming transmition Jared Thail is officially whipped, and he loves it!

"Pansy!" I heard someone yell, I turned around.

"Ahh you looked!" Embry, the smartass, laughed.

"Shut up Embry" I snapped.

"Awww what? Are you going through menopause, oh wait, I know! You getting' none of your imprint, damn must suck. She is definitely tappable" he laughed and started dancing the 'tap that' dance. That instantly made me see red and I flew from the log I was sitting on to Embry i wrapped my hands around his neck and smashed him so hard into the tree that I'm pretty sure his brains oozed out of his eye sockets.

Gotta love super strength, I grinned.

"Hey man, cheap shot, I wasn't looking" Embry whined rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nahh" I simply replied, I couldn't be bothered to retaliate to his smart ass remarks. I had better things to think about, like Kim.

And man oh man was Embry right, she was tappable. But I am the only one who can talk, think and act like that. No one else and if they do well they have a death wish.

**KIM'S P.O.V**

Another boring day at school, fun oh fun. Crappy classes, crappy people and yet again a crappy day. How ehh, crappy? Yeah well that's my crappy life. I woke up to find it yet again raining, how unpredictable –note the sarcasm- it's not that I didn't like the rain. I just hated waking up to it because rain made me sleepy and I wanted to go back to bed. Yet again I have to rise and shine and get ready for school.

I walked over to my dresser and found a pair of stone wash skinny jeans and a yellow shirt to go with it and my yellow and black converse. Any colour converse, you name it. I have it. Yellow, yellow, yellow. The colour of optimism, think of all the positive things for the day to come. Well one, Jared, two, the hotness of Jared, three, his smile, four Jared again!

Now he has taken a sudden interest in me and I didn't like it at all. It was probably some kind of cruel joke to make me feel like even more of an outcast. And quite frankly I didn't mind that. I was at school to study and get an education so I can have a good life with a good job with good pay. I wasn't sent to school to make friends and socialise but I sure didn't mind it. I ran downstairs and looked at the clock, late, yet again. I ran out the door and ran to my car, pulled out of the driveway as quick as possible and sped down the road and to school.

When I got to school Abby was bouncing up and down in her spot. I made my way out of the car and hugged her.

"Oh my god like I totally made out with Paul and he like totally told me he loves me! How radical! Oh and guess what" she said her usual bubbly self.

"What" I replied completely uninterested.

"Paul also told me that Jared totally likes you! That's epic" she squealed.

"Okay" I simply replied to her and made my way to home room, she obviously followed me and started rambling on about god knows what and clearly I did not care what so ever.

"Are you listening to me" she said annoyed.

"Yes"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Hmm, Okay well oh my gosh I was in Jay Jay's the other day and I totally got new skinny jeans, like the recently made ones, completely new on the market!" she babbled on yet again, yet again I tune out and think about whether I have forgotten to do any homework.

Boring I know but I particularly didn't feel like talking about fashion at the moment. Something I worked out while Abby rambled on, like oh my gosh she totally is a bimbo. She's my best friend but she is the biggest bimbo I have ever met/heard/thought of on this planet. Abby was my best friend did that mean I am a bimbo to. If it did. Well I was okay with that.

Next thing I knew I felt an arm on my tiny frame suddenly ramming me into the lockers on the side of the hall. I felt another hand on my lower back trying to shield me from the impact of the lockers. I looked up and saw the one and only Jared Thail. He smiled and his eyes glowed with happiness and his lips grazed the top of mine. Suddenly I felt my cheeks heat up and I looked away. He simply laughed and I thought I heard him mumble 'that's what I wanted' and then he stroked his large hand across my cheek and pulling the hair out of my face.

"Sorry, Paul pushed me" he smiled.

"Next time you touch me Jared I don't care if Paul pushed you, I will rip your vocal cords out shove them up your ass so far that they make your eyeballs pop out!" I snarled

"Naww, kitty got claws?" Jared laughed.

"You bet I do" I said pushing him back and walking off to home room.

Yeah and this kitty will claw the crap outta you buddy!

_**What did you think? Please leave me a review I would much appreciate it! **_

_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!**_

_**I DON'T PROOF READ PLEASE EXCUSE MISTAKES.**_


	5. Self Worth

It has been three weeks, four days, nine hours, twenty one minutes and thirteen seconds since I executed the plan to make Kim uncomfortable in all aspects, to make her confront me, then she will fall in love with me. So far I have failed, epically. Paul said to just kiss her already but then again that's also forcing her. I don't want to do that, so here I am in class sitting behind her staring at her hair like some freaky stalker, and surprisingly I'm okay with that. Kim's hair is amazing and it smells beautiful, like honey and almonds.

"Mr Thail! Could you please answer this question? What camera angle would this scene require?" the teacher said smugly knowing I wasn't paying attention.

Think, Jared, remember something!

"Panning, Miss" I answered.

"Pay attention!" she said after her expression turned sour, must have got the question right, heh. Kim turned around and gave me her breathtaking smile and held her hand up.

"Hi-5, Jared, she totally got pissed!" I hit her hand gently, but then snaked my fingers in between hers, she looked at our hands and then up to my face then our hands. Kim sighed and turned around and let go of my hand. Sadness seeped over me when the small action happened. Why couldn't she just keep her hand there?

After the bell rang the whole class basically sprung out of their seats and bolted out the door, quite frankly I don't blame them the class is by far the most boring class ever to grace the earth, no exaggeration. I watched as Kim took her time packing her stuff up, she took her time every lesson I think it was to avoid the pushing getting out of the door. I really would not like it if she happened to be squeezed into a pulp.

"Kim?" I said lightly "Do you want me to carry your books, you don't look too well". And I was right she didn't look very well at all.

She looked at me, smiled and handed her books over, "I don't have the energy to argue with you"

"Good, you should never have to argue with me" I laughed.

"It's me, and I'm stubborn so odds are that I will argue with you"

"Whatever, are you sure your not gonna collapse or something?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine, I just feel a bit dizzy"

"Do you want me to carry you as well?" I offered.

"No, I would crush you! I'm fat" she said bowing her head.

I began to shake, I couldn't believe she just said that! She was basically a twig, barely any fat on her!

"You're like forty kilograms! You most definitely are not fat" I scolded.

"I'm not I'm far from it, I don't look anything like those cheerleaders or the girls on television, why are you even talking to me if I don't look like that?" she asked.

"I'm not shallow" I growled.

"Really? Then how come you never took notice of me?" she snarled in return.

"I don't know, you were quiet and it wasn't because you didn't look like them. To be honest you look better than them anyway" I said.

"Yeah, well I don't believe it, I think you might be a bit blind, get your eyes checked buddy!" she said.

"Why don't you believe me?" she said slowly.

"Because, I just don't your Jared Thail for god sakes!"

"And because I'm Jared Thail that has something to do with why you won't believe me?"

"Well yes" she said, sitting down at my lunch table.

"That's stupid!" I said frustrated.

"It may be but I don't care alright it's stupid that you pay so much attention to me, i don't deserve it"

I began to shake "What do you mean you don't deserve it!? You are the most gorgeous person inside and out and you deserve everything good in this world, don't ever listen to anybody who tells you different, don't ever. Your self worth is so high through the roof it's unbelievable!" I said cupping her face in my hands.

"Sure whatever" she said looking down at the table.

All through lunch that last couple of sentences ran through my head, why did she think all that about herself? I don't know but I'm most definitely going to give her a confidence boost. I looked over the table and Paul and Abby were all over each other, literally. I looked over to Kim and she looked up at the roof and to me, she looked green.

This girl was really sick; she looked at me with a weak smile and the next thing I knew she was falling back. I caught her in my arms just before she hit the cement and I freaked out, she was unconscious i think. Abby and Paul pulled away from each other at that moment and I picked her up and cradled her in my arms, she eventually woke up from her faint.

"I'm taking you home" I said picking her up and walking off to the office, all the students followed us with their eyes as I walked out of the cafeteria.

"Mr. Thail? Is she okay?" the office lady said as I walked up to the counter.

"No miss she hasn't been feeling well all morning and she just fainted, do you think she could sign out early and go home? I will drive her home" I asked in my sucking up to the teacher voice.

"Most definitely, You are a fine young man" she smiled.

Ick office lady has a crush.

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Please excuse mistakes, I don't proof read!**

**Love you all :)**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT DID YOU THINK!?!??!?!?! REVIEW!!!!!**


End file.
